The Story of my life
by CaptainOats12
Summary: This story is set 7 years after Seth sailed away and broke Summers heart. She is now married to a loving husband James and lives in a beautiful big house, the perfect life. How will she feel if Seth comes back to Newport and ruins Summers perfect life? SS
1. Chapter 1 The Flashback

**Chap 1 - The Flashback**

* * *

"You're beautiful," he said softly, "I love you." He then leaned down and kissed Summer gently but passionately. He was a good kisser, but definitely not as good as Seth. Summer pulled away quickly. She looked at her feet, a feeling of guilt creeping up her. She couldn't tell James she loved him because she would be lying. And if there was one thing Summer wasn't it was a liar.

"I'm tired James, I need to go to bed." Summer whispered still looking at her feet. She walked into her room and feel onto her bed tears filling her eyes. She stopped herself from crying, determined James wouldn't find out about how much she missed Seth. She slipped under the covers and lay in bed for what seemed like an eternity before she heard the door creak open. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when her husband crept into the room and got into bed.

When she was sure James was asleep Summer climbed out of bed and slipped into her dressing gown. She silently tiptoed out through the door and stood in the hallway. She has never done this alone before, usually when she was going into the loft James went with her. Summer pulled the long leather strap hanging from the hole in the ceiling. She pulled it and the ladder fell down quickly. She caught it before it hit the ground and made a sound. She gently placed it onto the ground being as quiet as possible. She then wrapped her hands around the wooden ladder and put her foot on the first step.

She pulled herself up and climbed into the attic. It was cold and dark but Summer fumbled around and soon found what she was looking for. She lowered one of her feet down until it touched the step. She took the box under one arm and grabbed the ladder with the other. She slowly climbed down being very careful. She then grabbed the ladder and with all her might she threw it up. It made a large bang that would wake the dead. She cringed as she thought about what would happen.

She stood there waiting. She waited for a minute, nothing happened. She waited for a while longer, nothing happened. She opened the door a bit and stuck her head round James was sleeping just as deeply as ever. That's weird, Summer thought. She pulled her head back and bent down to the box she had got out of the attic. A tear fell down her cheek as she flipped through the contents of the box. She found a pile of photos strung together with an elastic band. She took the band off and looked at the photo on the top, it was of the 4 of them, Marissa, Ryan, Seth and her. They all looked so happy, like they had no care in the world. Summer wished everything would go back to how it was, Theresa never getting pregnant, Ryan never going away, Seth never going away, Marissa never becoming a alcoholic and her never getting married to James.

She looked at another photo of her and Seth kissing on the beach, another of Ryan and Marissa laughing and playing. Tears poured down her cheek as she looked at the photos. She couldn't remember what it felt like to be young, to be free, to be happy! She looked at Seth beautiful face, his soft skin and his 'Jew fro', she loved him so much and all she wanted to do was hold him tight and never let go. But she didn't know where he was or what the hell he was doing. Probably sleeping, unless he was in Europe. God she missed his rambling and sarcasm so much at that moment.

She looked through the rest of the box. She had named it 'the Cohen box' and kept things in it that had something to do with Seth. She flicked through some comic books and found a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. A piece of paper that brought back so many memories. She picked up the letter with trembling hands, It had 7 years ago that she had 1st read it but she remembered it like it only happened yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Summer flicked her long brown hair out of her eyes as she strolled down the driveway towards the Cohen household. She straightened her new pink minidress and rung the doorbell. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair answered.**

**"Hi Kirsten!" said Summer cheerfully before she realized Kirsten's eyes were red from crying, "What's wrong?"**

**"Oh Summer I can't believe it's happened!" Kirsten wailed, "Just when things were bad enough, with Ryan moving out, this has to happen!"**

**"What are talking about?" Summer was so confused. Kirsten waved a hand to the stairs and, with one last look at Kirsten, Summer ran up them.**

**She pushed the door to Seth's room open and stepped inside. Where was he? When she looked around the room everything seemed so empty. There were no comic books scattered everywhere, no captain oats sitting on his bed next to a Jenga Tower. She had never seen Seths room like this.**

**She walked over to his desk and saw an envelope lying on it. In big letters it said 'SUMMER'. Summer opened it and pulled out the piece of paper inside. She read it slowly over and over again.**

_**Dear Summer,**_

_**Sorry if my mum made you sit through a takeout to get this, but I couldn't see you. I had to go. **__**I've left on the Summer Breeze and I don't know where I'm going, but I've got my Sextant and a compass. **__**I don't belong in Newport. The only thing that's ever kept me here (besides my parents) is you. **__**Since the third grade I've had a plan to leave this City. That on day you and I would set sail on this boat. **__**Together we'd get out of here. And believe me when I say this, if I could, I would've taken you away with me today. But I couldn't. **__**I had to do this on my own. **__**One day we'll go sailing. **__**But for now, It's goodbye.**__**I love you, Summer. I always have and I always will.**_

_**Love Seth xxx**_

**Summer felt her eyes filling with tears as she read the letter over and over again. He had left. Without even saying goodbye! She folded the piece of paper up and stuffed it in her pocket. She ran downstairs and ran into Kirsten.**

**"Oh Summer!" Kirsten cried as she saw the tears falling down Summers face. Summer threw her arms around Kirsten and hugged her tight.**

**"I wanna go home now," Summer said to Kirsten, "I want to be alone." And with that she ran out through the door and jumped in her car. She drove home in silence and when she got home she flung herself on her bed and cried and cried. She couldn't remember how long she cried for but for her it felt like she never stopped crying.**

**End**

**

* * *

**A/N Please Review so i can carry on! 


	2. Chapter 2 Mya

**Chap 2**

Summer was on her bedroom floor when she woke up. She felt stiff because she had been scrunched up into a tight ball all the time she was sleeping. She stretched out and sat up. In her hand was Seth's letter. She toke one look at it and emotions overcame her. She felt like tearing the letter in two and completely forgetting about Seth. But she knew she could never forget him and if she tore this letter up it would mean she didn't she think about him all the time. She put the letter on the floor next to her bed and stood up. She slipped into her dressing gown and walked downstairs.

When she got to the bottom floor she picked up her newspaper, which was lying on the floor, and walked into her kitchen. James wasn't in the kitchen, he was normally was at work when she woke up. She sat down next to her daily egg and toast that James always made for her before he went to work. Next to it was a small note. She read it slowly, James was out of town for a few weeks on a business trip. 'Great a bit of me time!' Summer thought.

She opened the newspaper up and stuck her fork into her eggs. She lifted the fork up to her mouth, pieces of eggs hanging of, and stuffed it in her mouth. She was too tired to care about being polite. The phone rang and Summer picked it up. Immediately she felt much better, hearing her friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey Summer!" Marissa said. 'She's so lucky!' Summer thought 'She is married to the love of her life and she has Mya, the most beautiful daughter in the world'. All of the time Summer wished that could happen to her and Seth.

"Hey." Summer said obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Marissa sticking up for her best friend.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Said Summer.

"Well let's go to the mall today and we can talk about it then, ok?" asked Marissa hopefully, she really needed some new clothes and it was always fun hanging out just Summer and her.

"Great!" said Summer. How could she resist shopping with Marissa? "I'll just come and get changed then I'll meet you there!" She hung up then ran upstairs. She was much more energetic now she had something to look forward to. Marissa was such a good friend; she was always there for Summer.

When Summer had got changed and put her make-up on she walked to the door but stopped suddenly. She turned around and looked at the folded up letter, given to her by Seth, on the floor. She picked it up and slipped into her pocket and then walked downstairs and out the front door.

Summer picked up all her bags and walked over to Marissa.

"Hey Marissa. That dress looks is so cute!" Summer said complimenting her friend even though the dress really didn't suit her.

"I don't really think it's my style," said Marissa. She looked at her watch and sighed, "I better be going now, I have to pick Mya up from Sandy and Kirsten's. Hey, you've got nothing on tonight, right? So why don't you come with me, I'm sure Mya will love to see you, I'm cooking Macaroni cheese, my specialty!"

Summer laughed, "Yeah sure!" They both stuffed their bags in the boot and climbed into Marissa's car.

* * *

"Hurry up daddy! I want to see granny and grandpa!" Mya called to Ryan. 

"I'm coming hunny! Look we're nearly there." Ryan said as they rounded the corner and stood in front of Kirsten and Sandy's house. Mya ran up the path and rang the doorbell.

Kirsten answered it. "Oh it's you Mya, Hello!" She said smiling.

"GRANNY!" Mya shouted and wrapped her arms around Kirsten's waist.

"Do I hear my beautiful granddaughter?" Sandy said coming out of the kitchen.

"GRANDPA!" Mya Shouted letting go of Kirstens waist and running towards Sandy.

"Calm down you cheeky minx!" Sandy said kneeling down to Mya's height. Then he stood up and looked at Ryan standing in the doorway, "Come in Ry. Kirsten's just made tea!"

Ryan walked in and shut the door behind him. "Come on Mya, do you want some biscuits?"

She followed Ryan into the kitchen. Everyone sat down apart from Kirsten who got some marmite sandwiches and apple juice for Mya and some Pasta and beer for Ryan and Sandy. Kirsten sat down next to Sandy and opposite Ryan.

She leant forward, "So how is Mariss……" She started before she was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" She sighed when neither Sandy nor Ryan made any attempt to answer it. They carried on eating while Kirsten opened the door.

Kirsten opened the door and gasped in surprise at who was standing in her doorway. "Seth?" She whispered.

"Hey mom!" Seth grinned, "How's the OC? What have I missed?"

"You have a lot of catching up to do!" Kirsten said before embracing her son in a hug. "Sandy! Ryan! Mya! Come and see who it is!" Kirsten yelled. They all walked out of the kitchen and both Ryan and Sandy stood still and stared at Seth. Mya pulled at her dads sleeve but when she got no answer she ran up to Kirsten.

Mya looked up at Seth, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you young lady?" Seth asked bending down. So his eyes were in line with hers.

Mya giggled "My name is Mya Atwood!" she said proudly.

Seth looked confused for a second but then asked, "Who's your mummy?".

"Marissa Atwood!" said Mya. Seth stood still thinking. "Who are you?" she asked waking him up from his trance.

Seth stared at her, "Me?" he asked, she nodded enthusiastically. Seth looked around at the other adults in the room. They were all watching Mya and Seths conversation. When Ryan saw Seth looking at him he nodded. Seth looked at Mya again and then said, "I am Seth Cohen."

Mya gasped, "_You_ are the real Seth Cohen," she whispered, "my _uncle_?"

"Yeah I guess so!" Seth said and was taken aback when Mya flung her arms round his waist and leaned her head on his stomach. "Ryan dude, I have a kid attached to me!" he cried.

Ryan laughed, "She likes to do that! Come lets go to the pool house and we can play some video games." Mya shrieked with happiness and raced out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you guys****think!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Summer felt a vibration next to her knee and she jumped. "What the hell was that?" She asked Marissa.

"Oh, sorry, it's just my phone. Can you pick it up?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, sure." Summer answered and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Summer! It's Kirsten."

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Is Marissa there?"

"Well she's driving so can I take a message?"

"No, no don't worry. Just tell her we have a surprise for you two when you get to our house."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"I guess, well we're looking forward to it and we're nearly at your house so bye!"

"Bye!"

"Who was that?" Marissa asked when summer had put the phone down.

"It was just Kirsten saying she had a surprise for us." Summer answered.

"Oh! I hope Mya is having fun."

"I'm sure she is with Sandy and Ryan. They're probably playing computer games!"

The car pulled up outside the Cohen's house and Summer and Marissa got out. The walked up the drive and Marissa rang the doorbell. Kirsten answered with a big grin on her face.

"Hi girls!" She said grinning.

"Hi," Marissa said

"Let me take your coats," Kirsten said and summer and Marissa gave her their coats.

"So, what's this big surprise?" Summer asked Kirsten while she hung their coats up.

"Well," Kirsten said, "Why don't you two come with me to the pool house?"

"Ok!" Marissa said and laughed. They followed Kirsten through the kitchen and out the door. They bumped into Ryan. He had a massive grin on his face.

"Wow, I've haven't seen you this happy since Mya was born!" Summer said as she saw Ryan.

Ryan chuckled, Kirsten hadn't told them about Seth yet. Summer walked into the pool house and nearly fainted at the sight she saw. "Cohen?" She cried.

"Seth!" cried Marissa and gave him a big hug.

Summer looked at Marissa and asked, "Coop, what are you doing?"

"It's Seth! Summer, Seth's back!" Marissa shouted.

"I know," Summer said sarcastically, "I'm not blind!"

"Oh, it's just; I thought you would be happy." Marissa said disappointedly.

"Don't worry Marissa; Summer has every right to be angry." Seth said.

"Seth don't go all sympathetic on me. You just waltz in here and expect me to be single and waiting for you after all these years with no contact, well I'm sorry but I'm married!" Summer shouted at him.

"You're married?" he asked and sat down on the bed.

"Oh come on Seth! Be real! I was 17 when you left me with only a note for a goodbye, what did you expect?"

"I thought you still loved me!"

"I did and I still do, but I can never forgive you for what you did to me."

"I'm sorry Summer?"

"Sorry is not good enough." Tears were filling Summers eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Seth placed his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

Their conversation was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Mya walking out.

"Auntie Summer!" Mya cried and ran over to her.

"Hey Mya!" Summer said softly.

Mya looked into her eyes and saw the tears forming.

"What's wrong?" Mya asked and then she looked at Seth. He would cheer Auntie Summer up. "Auntie Summer, have you met Uncle Seth?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Seth and I go way back!" Summer said faking a laugh.

"Oh," Mya said. Suddenly Marissa phone started ringing.

"I'll just take this outside!" She said glad to get out of the tension.

"Drinks anyone?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm fine thanks," Summer answered and smiled. Marissa walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said, "but Mya, Ryan and I have to go. That was my mother on the phone and she needs my help. I said I'd bring Mya along to keep her company."

"Oh!" Mya groaned, "I hate going to see Grandma Julie!"

"Don't be so rude!" Marissa said.

"Sorry," Mya mumbled.

"Now Mya, say goodbye to your grandparents and Uncle Seth and Auntie Summer."

"God Marissa," Summer laughed,"you make us sound like a couple!"

Marissa gave Summer a knowing look. "Bye everyone," Mya said and gave Seth a big hug, "I hope I see you again!"

"You will. I'm staying here for good!" Seth replied.

"Well, that's what you said before and….." Summer trailed off.

"Come on Summer! That was ages ago!" Seth cried.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did!" Summer said.

"What happened?" Mya asked.

"Come on Mya lets get into the car." Marissa said and scooted her towards the door.

"Fine, but I'm still going to find out!" Mya said and stormed out the room.

"Bye guys! It was great seeing you Seth." Ryan said and followed Mya into the car.

Marissa walked over to Summer and hugged her. She whispered into her ear, "Give him a chance."

Summer just sighed. "Bye Coop!" She said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Marissa left and Summer, Seth and Kirsten were alone in the pool house.

"I've got ……. Something to do," Kirsten said and hurried out the room shutting the doors behind her.

A/N I don't think this chapter is one of my best chapters. Please R&R


End file.
